1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a brush for washing, brushing and massaging animals.
2. Related Art
Washing or bathing animals, such as dogs, can be difficult and time consuming. In addition, such a task can be more difficult or impossible for people with back problems, injuries, the elderly and/or the handicapped.